Red River
by Sarah NM82
Summary: Young Justin Taylor is a normal highschooler living his life like any other day. Suddenly strange this start to happened. All he know he has to stays out of WATER!
1. Chapter 1

Pittsburgh 2011

"WHATTTT! You kiss a boy! Who? When? Shriek a wild curly brown hair girl with honey skin, bouncing in her seat.

"Geez Daph. Are you trying to make me deaf?" says a young lad of the same age. "Wa... Wait! You are not...? Urm... I mean you are not surprised that it's ..

"A boy?" continues the girl, she roll her eyes in a bored look. "JUSTIN TAYLOR! How long did we have known each other?" Brown eyes staring at baby blues. Holding the boy in her gaze, searching, questioning, and resentment? The boy is unsure.

And then a mischievous glint grazes the brown orbs. And the owner of the orbs breaks into a wide smile. Before the boy able to response, a brown hand smack him squarely on the shoulder accompanied by a loud shriek. "DUH! I had been waiting for you to come out like... FOREVER! So spill! Who is this boy? Is he hot? A classmate? How's the kiss? Where did you do it? Is it French? Was it your first?

"Wowww... Hold yer horses Daph, one by one pleaseeee." Answers the boy. A pair of blue eyes trying to assess the situation, and the girl in front of her. While rubbing his sore shoulder. Seeing no resentment nor judgment he take a breath of relief and break into a goofy smile, trying to recall back his kiss."

Dreamy voice and eyes answered the inquisitive girl "it's Hobbs... Chris H..." The boy didn't has the chance to finish. His voice was drown by the girl's squeal.

"OMIGOD! OMIGOD! Scream the girl; her arm grabs the boy shoulder while jumping in her seat. "HE IS FUCKING HOTT!" say the two youngsters in unison. They erupt in laughter and throw their backs to the throng of pillows on the couch. Brown curly locks overlapping with silver blonde hair.

"Shit I can't believed it's Hobbs, I thought he is straight" says the girl. "Yeah, me too. If I know this I will act on my crush for him sooner." answers the blonde. "So what happen?" Daphne's faces perks up with curiosity.

"Well, Jenkin's detention is what happened. Chris was ordered to clean up the gymnastics' club store room. So I thought I gave him a hand. And a hand I give," says the blonde in a wicked smile.

It took a second for the girl to get the double meaning. "Justin! You perv! You give the guy a hand job on the first contact?"

"Well we got horny. We were taking a break after from all the cleaning. So we were on the floor sitting next to each other sharing a can of coke. He starts talking about some chicks, he got a boner, I got mine after I saw his. The next thing I know my hand move on it's own, unzip his fly, grab that hot rod and start jerking him off!

"Wow. That sounds really hot! And then and then? Did u guys do it?"

"Well I would say we almost did. Chris grab me forcefully onto his lap and start rubbing all over against me and groping my ass while I'm still jerking him off. He start kissing me when suddenly Mr. Jenkins came in the store room."

"WHATTTT! Did he caught the two of..." says Daphne in alarm. "No" answer Justin hastily. "We were at the other side of the store room blocked by some gymnastic stuff inside. So he didn't see a thing"

"So what's happened afterwards?"

Chris has to go back to work with Jenkins there and I was late for my art club. But before I left the room Chris asked me to wait up for him on Friday. After his swimming practice.

"OMIGOD Justin! He is asking you for a date?"

"Come on Daph it's most probably just a walk home, can't count that as a date" replied Justin while rolling his eyes.

"Its a date!" says Daphne, while throwing a pillow to the blond "It's not!" Replied Justin. With a counter attack armed with pillows as ammunition. "It's a date! It's not! It's a date! It's not!" Both teenagers erupt in giggles and laughter. Pillows scattered around the floor.

"So how was it? Your first kiss with a boy?"

Suddenly out of nowhere a little girl came into the room and skipping around the couch where they lay while doing sing-a-long. "Justin-kiss-a-boy... Justin-kiss-a-boyyy"

"Molly!" shout Justin. "Shut up!" told the blond to the younger strawberry one, while trying to catch her.

The little blond fury dash to the corner of the wall and try to make her escape. She was stopped on her track with an incoming body behind the wall. And so did Justin. "Mummmm Justy is trying to bully me," says the little girl. "Justin honey, what are you doing running around chasing your sister, and you kissed a boy?"

Justin stays frozen in his track and so does his heart beat. He plans to come out to his parents, but not now. It's too soon, and not like this. He is not ready for it. "Mummm, I... I can explain," says Justin warily.

Jennifer saw fear in her son's face, and realize her mistake. "Oh honey, I don't mean it like that," says Jennifer. She grabs Justin's shoulder gently and hugged him while stroking his hair that is the same color with hers.

"Yo- you -mean... you are not angry with me?" Says Justin timidly in between their hugs. "Of course not honey... I love you. You are my son," says Jennifer creating a gap between them and stares lovingly into her son's eyes.

Justin saw no resentment in his mother's eyes. The pair of older blues only emits... Love... "So this boy, is he your boyfriend?" asked Jennifer. "No mum, although I hope him to be. He is just a classmate" "Well just a classmate do not kissed each other" says Jennifer knowingly. "Introduce him to me if he upgrade to a boyfriend."

Justin looks up in surprise, unable to believe his ears. "You mean? You approve me to date a guy?" Jennifer breaks into a smile "Of course honey, is about time for boys your age."

"Ohhhh thank youu mummm!" replied a joyful Justin while throwing himself to his mum for a hug.

"I want a hug too" says Molly. The three blondes huddled together in a group hug, witnessed by the brown hair sitting by the couch.

"Mrs. Taylor is soooo understanding. Justin is a lucky kid," thought Daphne. "I guess is in this modern age people are more tolerant towards alternative lifestyle. Maybe i can turn gay too," thought the petite brunet momentarily. "Nahhh I prefer it hot and hard!"

Later that night...

That went well, thought Justin is soaking in the bathtub. I wonder how dad will react? Well no way to know since be won't be back soon from his business trip, thought the blonde silently.

He raised his fingers to his cherry full lips. His first kiss. It felt good. Really good. He is sure is horny and Chris is making him horni-er. But is he ready for a relationship? He doesn't know. He is 17 years old and as horny as 17 years old can be. But does be loves Chris?

As any healthy gay boy around, Justin wants to lose his virginity soon. But deep down the blonde is a romantic by heart. He wanted to have his first with someone he love. And he is uncertain with his feelings with Chris.

Well see how it goes tomorrow after his practice thought Justin. He leans back to the tub and soak his pale lithe body deeper to the increasing warmth. He turns the water faucet more to fill on the water faster while relishing the storeroom incident. Hmmmm rubbing against that hard toned muscular body felt really good.

Justin mind starts to wonder and he starts to recall back what happened later during the art club. There are two, Justin thought to himself. Two incidents that happened. While Justin and a handful of his art club members were doing a life drawing of tropical fishes in an aquarium. He thought he heard something.

It was faint. Barely a whisper. But he thought he heard a voice calling him. "Little boy..." and the voice came from the direction of the aquarium. He felt a strange pull towards it. It... It's almost felt hypnotic.

He was not sure whether is it the beautiful charm of the aquatic swimmers inside the transparent square box or something else. Whatever it is, it's holding his gaze in its charm. Suddenly his gaze was broken when one of his class member get up from her seat and making an exit out of the club's room. At that exact moment, when her body obscures his gaze, he heard a loud splash. The next thing he know the aquarium exploded out of nowhere.

But it's started to get even stranger. His club member that blocked his view earlier was on the floor out of shock completely dry. While his face was grazed by droplets of seawater. And his distance was three times more than his Club mate on the floor.

And it does not stop there. He takes a look around the faces of the rest of his club mates. It was completely dry. Some of them was sprang up from their sit on to their two feet when the explosion happened. Then one by one start to turn their faces around towards Justin with peculiar looks on their faces.

Justin tried to stand up to get a better view of the situation. Then he realize why all eyes are on him. The aquarium explode to one direction... His...

That's not all, only then he get a good look of the aquarium. The square box of glass is still intact. But all the water that was inside is now on the floor making a puddle mess that scarily forming to one line. Starting from the aquarium to where Justin standing. And the line of water breaks to a few curvy streaks of wafer that scarily looking like a claw. As if it is trying to make a grab on Justin. The tropical fishes that was inside the aquarium scattered in a circle around him on the floor, wriggling vigorously. Trying to cling to their dear life.

The teachers can't explain what happened. Luckily no one was hurt. But Justin can't shake the feeling that he was being targeted. Yeah right, I'm being targeted by seawater and tropical fishes. That's sound really ridiculous even for his ear. Get a hang of yourself Taylor, thought Justin warily. He adjusted himself on the tub and realizes that the water had filled two-third of the tub.

Ahhh that feels good, thought Justin. He readjusted his body to sink in fully to the water. Feeling the warmth slowly seeping to every pore of his body. He needs that after the tremulous events of the day. He took a deep breath and sink in his full blonde head together with rest of his body.

His mind starts to wonder again. Few seconds had passes...suddenly be realized that the water has turned icy cold!

He raised his head in alarmed to the surface of the water. He releases a gasp of oxygen once he is out of the surface and tries to get a grip in the tub and pull himself out.

"Little boy..." it's that voice again. Thought Justin. The voice sounds clearly sinister to Justin ear, instilling fear to his very core. His survival instinct kicks in. He breaks in cold sweat and his entire body trying to make a break out of the tub. Suddenly a streak of water flies from the tub and strangled him by the neck. Pulling him back inside he water.

The previous tub size depth felt tenfold the size. Justin tried to fight the water for his dear life. He kick and wriggle but the water grip him even tighter than before

"Come little boy... You are mine!" a woman's voice... Followed by an evil laughter. Justin eyes break open in alarmed and take in his surroundings. On top of him was the surface of the water. An arm length…

Then suddenly he noticed a shawl of green by his side. He squint his eyes to readjust underwater. It's a leaf! From his mother's tropical plants by the bathtub.

He raised his arm and makes a grab of it. With all his might he pulls it into the water and hit it hard to the bottom of the tub.

In a split second he felt the water loosen his hold on him. In that moment he push himself out of the tub to the bathroom floor coughing madly while trying to gasp for air.

"Justin are you alright?" scream a worried stricken Jennifer Taylor. She heard the loud noise from the broken pot and rush to the bathroom. Her feet stop dead in her track when she saw the scene unfold in front of her eyes. He saw Justin sprawl on the floor. Coughing madly, and gasping for air. Half of the water from the tub is on the floor. How it gets there she has no idea. And in the middle of the bathtub is the wreckage of pots of plants and bottles of toiletries.

"Honey, what happen?" ask a worried Jennifer. She squat down with a piece of towel to cover her son while helping him to sit up on the floor. Justin eyes took a moment on the wreckage in front of him. Then a realization dawn on him amidst his stormy mind. "I HAVE TO STAY OUT OF WATER"

Next Monday, Saint Andrew High School

"Justin! Justin!" Justin turns around and stops his steps to the sound of his called. And come face to face with a muscular-blond. "Chris" escapes his Justin's pouty lips.

God he is so fucking beautiful, thought Chris. "Did you forget our date on Friday?" asked the inquiring green eyes. "Oh" blush Justin. Rose color kissed his skin. He is even more beautiful when he blushed.

"Urm , I, I'm sorry Chris." Says a pair of timid baby blues to the taller greens. "I didn't forget, it just that... Uh ... It's..." stuttered Justin. Trying to find the right word and meet Chris's crest-fallen face. "Oh no" thought Justin, he think I'm trying to rejected him."

Justin lithe artist pale hands try to make a grab on the taller blonde's muscular arm. A pair of pleading baby blues peering to the taller blonde's greens. "I cant get near water"' blurted Justin. "Well it's partially true" thought Justin warily.

Chris' green eyes trying to read the smaller blonde. He saw genuine fear in Justin face. He raised his hand and grab the smaller pale hand. He took it in his larger hands and strokes it assuringly.

"Justin. You should tell me that you are scared of water. I understand... Although I do want to show off my swimming skill to you." smiled Chris sheepishly.

The vision of Chris in his tight swimming trunks is very tempting. But however tempting it was, Justin knows he has to stay out of water for the time being until he figures out what is going on. Justin answered the taller blond with a tiny smile. He is not sure where is this going but it seems Chris is buying whatever it is.

"Let's go somewhere... dry ... Later?" asked Chris. Justin looks at the sky. It looks like rain clouds are forming. He frowns and remembered he has to stay out of water. I guess that is including rains.

"Erm I dunno, It looks like it's gonna rain." answered Justin. "But I love to," added Justin hastily, scared to offend Chris even more. "Can we take a rain check?" smiled Justin reassuringly.

After school

It rain during class. The sun is out so it's safe for me to be out too, thought Justin, trying to convinced himself. I just have watch out for puddle of water. "Let's grab a bite," says the taller blonde. The two blondes ended up at McDonald and ordered their value meals. They grab their trays of order and sit down to wolf down their meal. Chris began to unpack his two big Mac burgers, and three pieces of fried chicken and realize that his dining companion is not doing his and caught him staring. "What?" ask Chris. "Is this joint ok with you, if not we can go somewhere else."

Justin realized what Chris is trying to say and counter attack his question. "Chris, relax I'm not a girl! A dude have their meals with burger and fries." says Justin with a big grin. "Then why are you staring at me?" asked the bigger blonde "Well it's the first time I saw someone eat as much as you!" giggled Justin.

"Hey!" I'm a growing boy" says the bigger blonde while throwing a piece of fries to Justin. The repertoire goes on a healthy banter between the two boys.

After dinner

"Arghhh I'm stuffed, I need to walk off the food," says Chris. "Let's talk a walk at the park."

The blonde pair makes their way to the nearest park. It was after the rain. So the air is nice and fresh. You can smell the damp soil and the slight chill in the air. Many joggers, kids, dogs, and baby strollers roam about the park.

"Hey look that's a morning star," pointed a kid in the park. Justin takes a look on the sky and there it is. A morning star? That's odd thought Justin. I thought it only came out in the morning. This is nice, he think. He glances sideways and takes a look at his bigger companion. How I wish we could walk as a couple in public. If we are considered one, sigh Justin.

Chris caught his sigh, and read Justin's mind. "Let's climb that hill," says Chris. His long legs make a climb to the hill and he reach the top easily. Justin smaller stride tried to climb the hill slowly but his smaller frame was stuck near the top. "Come grab my hand" offered the bigger blonde. Small pale hand grasps the offering hand. The muscular hand makes a grasp of the smaller one while the other tried to encircle Justin's slim waist. Chris lost his footing and stumbled backwards-dragging Justin on top of him. The smaller blonde is secured in Chris bigger frame. Their nose comes face to face. Chris looks at the pale blonde beauty on top of him. Justin licked his pink cherry lips nervously, and Chris lost it. He devours Justin lips forgetting where he was.

"Faggots!" shout an old passerby. The two boys take in their surrounding and realize where they were. Justin tried to stand up and offers his hand to Chris. The two blondes swipe off the dirt from their uniform's pants. "Let's go that way" says Chris, pointing to a nearby jogging track. Justin follows through and didn't take in his surrounding carefully. "Splash." His foot accidentally step in to a big puddle of water on the track." "YOU ARE MINE!" The same sinister voice rings loudly in his head, only this time it was amplified, stronger. "CHRIS!" he tried to scream, but no voice comes out from his lips. He was unable to move, nor scream. And slowly Justin felt his body drown to the puddle….to the nothingness underneath…..


	2. Chapter 2

_"_Splash." His foot accidentally step in to a big puddle of water on the track." "YOU ARE MINE!" The same sinister voice rings loudly in his head, only this time it was amplified, stronger. "CHRIS!" he tried to scream, but no voice comes out from his lips. He was unable to move, nor scream. And slowly Justin felt his body drown to the puddle….to the nothingness underneath…..__

"Ahahaha! There is no way no way to escape for you now little boy..., finally you are mine!" Says the sinister laughter ringing in his head. It is obvious to him now that he is the only one who can hear the voice. Whatever it is, it's in his head, whether he is imagining it or not. It's seems far too real now when it managed to instill a tangible fear to the blonde, while his body is being sucked in slowly to the puddle.

"Who-who are you!" Scream Justin in his mind. "What the fuck do you WANT from ME? Show me yourself! S-stop hi-hiding yo-you coward!" Stuttered Justin, with whatever courage left of him. He is getting tired of this game and want to come face-to-face to the unknown attacker, although he knows she or whatever it is seems not your ordinary opponent.

"Ahahahahah! Shut up you IMBECILE! You are unworthy to talk to me little boyyy... It's your BLOOD that I want. And BLOOD you shall SPILL" Replied the cruel almost lunatic voice.

"M-my B-Blood! I - I have to get the hell out here," now Justin is in full panic mode. Does she wants to kill me, thought the blonde. No! I do not want to die! His survival instinct from the previous night kicks in. He used all his might to break free from the whatever enchantment that frozen his body.

Suddenly he can moved his upper torso. His arms started to flail and tried to reach out to Chris. But the other blonde is a few steps away. Then... In that split second, for the first time he took in his surrounding. Realization dawn on him, everybody else is not moving! All of them are frozen, even Chris! As if time stood still and somehow in the middle of it Justin seems to be the only one that is not frozen. It seems his attacker can control both water and time!

His whole leg had been sucked in to the puddle. Seems he can't call out for help. His arms started to look around for hard object to repeat the incident with the pot in the tub. In the middle of frantic moment his palm brushed against something hard and rough. Without hesitation he took that piece of rock and raised above his head, with all his might he perform a powerful blow downward to the puddle of water.

Suddenly out of nowhere, in that split second before the hard rock comes in contact with the puddle, a burst of water gushing out from it forming a snake-like hands made entirely out of water. It snakes around Justin's hands, shoulders, torso, head, and neck. Immobilizing him immediately.

He manage a faint whisper... "h-help" his last hope of escape...

And then, in a blink of an eye, he is gone...

At that instance, when Justin existence is gone from his world, the time that once frozen, comes back to life. Chris, that was having his back facing Justin before, turns around to see whether the blonde follows him to the track. But he saw no trace of the blonde. In confusion he called out for him.

"Justin?..." he heard no reply…..

Then he saw Justin book bag on the ground in the middle of the puddle. That's odd, did Justin accidentally dropped it? Where is he? Chris started to get alarmed and retrieve his steps back to the edge of the hill. He feared the smaller blond fell to the bottom of it. He saw no sign of him.

"Justin?" he calls out again. Nothing... "Justin!" he started running and look around him. No sign of the blond head. Impossible he bypass me, thought Chris. Now in full-blown panic he starts running around the park scanning the people around him, still no Justin.

In frantic Chris started calling out for the smaller blonde "Justin? ...Justinn! ...JUUSSSTINNN!"

Justin's body had been sucked inside the puddle to the vast expanse of nothingness underneath. His slim frame was thrown like a catapult in a tube of nothingness. All his sense is in havoc.

"No-no! This cant happening! I must have been dreaming," thought the blonde in alarm. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" shout the blonde, willing himself to wake up from whatever nightmare he's having.

But nothing happened. He still in that horrible tunnel, falling and falling and falling with nowhere and nothing to grip on. Justin felt like he is Alice falling down the rabbit hole. But this does not resemble the famous tale. There is no colors, and nothing whimsy about the situation he is in at the moment. When he set his eyes upon his surrounding, everywhere is black. There is no light, no sound, no wind. "Where am I?" thought the blonde in despair.

Then suddenly from the corner of his eyes he saw a speck of light by his far side." What is it?" Thought Justin warily. "Whatever it is, it has a chance of exit from this black hole," decide the blonde. He somersault his body heads down with his legs up like a skydiver, and start diving towards the speck of light. It gets bigger, and fast.

Suddenly the straight pull downward starts to feel stronger as if something senses that Justin is trying to find an alternative exit. This triggers the blond more, he started flailing his arms and legs and his entire body like a swimmer diving deep to the pool.

One stride... Two stride... The lights becoming bigger, and bigger on each stride. Finally he is reaching his exit. He squeezes his eyes shut to brace for impact. He fears the worse, that his entire body will crash to an unknown object. Instead he found himself back into the water, he was unprepared. He starts swallowing and inhaling water from him nose and mouth. "Can't breath." with all his might he wriggle and quicken his stride, kicking his legs against the water with whatever left inside of him towards the light.

"FWAAAAAHHH." His face breaks into the surface on the other side, and oxygen started to fills his lungs. Justin coughs and spurted water from his nose and throat, panting madly. His heart beat has undergone a roller coaster ride for the past few minutes. Suddenly he realizes he heard voices!

He raised his head and took in his surroundings. It seems he is in the middle of pool or fountain. Around him there were many people gathering around and speaking in weird foreign language that Justin can't recognize. The men and women drape in weird clothings and jewelry. Their faces and skin are bronze with dark hairs. "Where am I?", thought a bewildered Justin

In a dark chamber, somewhere in the city

"Looks like you get away…." Says the evil woman's voice. "This is truly disappointing. Just a little bit more and I could have brought you here," says a slim figure drape in hooded cloak. Her arms twirling above a surface of water by an indoor pool. As if they are searching for something.

"But he is certainly within this kingdom. He should have arrived in one of the other six springs in the city," continued the voice.

"Well, let's call for some soldiers. The boy will be before you soon, your Highness," says another figure hooded with cloak. In the figure's hand is a candle, revealing the bottom-half of a man's face with a pale complexion, his eyes veiled by the hood.

"Naturally," says the woman in a commanding voice. She gets up from her summoning position and takes off her cloak, revealing her face underneath. She is a beautiful woman in her 40s. Her long thick brown hair is tied into a sophisticated bun, secured by a tiara on her crown. On her forehead, a single red ruby grazing the centre, secured by a golden chain link draping from her head. Underneath the cloak she wore exquisite garment and jewelry. Her olive skin and brown eyes are exquisite. But she has a wicked expression in her eyes. Her stature is arrogant and strong. "I summon the boy for a reason. No matter what happens, his blood is needed!"

The noise starts to get louder. The crowds around Justin stares at Justin as if he is a freak or something. The blonde started to feel scared. He do not know what to do, and dare not move, staying rooted in the pool. He takes a look on is surrounding. Strange reddish brick building stood above him. The roads are not made of gravels but a mix of sand and pebbles.

"This is not Pittsburgh. Where is Chris? This is not my city," thought the blonde silently.

Suddenly he saw the crowds parted, making way to a few men with spears and armors. Looking like some kind of ancient soldiers. The moment Justin sets eyes on them, one word raised above the noise around him, raising alarm bells in his head." "RUNN!"

The blond sprang up to his feet and jump off from the fountain. His slim and nimble frame easily duck and slide from the throngs of bronze men that tried to catches him. His small feet and strides make a quick run into the city. He twists and turns around the city's sandy walls trying to avoid his captors. He fastens his speed and slip into a small alley, and makes quick turn to another, and another. This city is like a maze!

Justin ran as fast as his feet can take him, turning him into each nooks, turn, steps, not knowing where to go. The city's sandy wall, small alleys and maze looking streets reminds him of the city where the story of Aladdin took place. "This is not Pittsburgh," he repeated his thoughts again. "And definitely not in United States!"

His steps lead him to a clearing. The blond reached the city's higher ground near the edge of the city wall. In the distance horizon, where his eyes can take him, he saw a vast expanse desserts and greens. The trees are mostly coconuts, palm trees and other tropical floras that he can't recognize. The weather is scorching hot, and the city's maze below him reminds him of ancient cities from the Middle East or Eastern Europe from travel magazines. But the pictures grazing the glossy paper were photographs of a ruin of ancient cities. From where he stood now, it seems he is in the middle of it when the ruins is in its full glory.

"Holy shit! Where the fuck am I?I" says a bewildered Justin. Unable to believe the sight in front of him. A while ago, he was still in Pittsburg and in a blink of an eye he is transported somewhere else in the world that he can't recognize! "Is it even the same year?", he thought. "This does not like the 21st century."

The idea of time travel sounds ridiculous even at a time like this, when he just seen the living proof with his own eyes. Even if he somehow get transported back in time, the question is what year and which civilization! How on earth can he go back to his own time! Breaking his thoughts he heard approaching heavy footsteps. He has to figure out where he is now later, now he has to escape from those soldiers!

The sound of heavy footstep of the bronze men gets softer by each turn he makes. He ran and ran and ran and "Ooooofff!", he hit something hard. He lost his balanced and stumbled backwards. Suddenly a pair of strong muscular arm goes around his lithe frame and gets a hold of him before his body hit the hard pebble road below. Justin face come in contact a wide muscular bronze chest. And the next thing he knows he was lifted off the ground with strong arms around his waist buttocks and come face to face to a bronze god.

Until to many days and years later Justin remember this exact moment. When he saw the face of god. A bronze god in a form of man. A very handsome man with chiseled jaw, red coral lips, strong nose, tousled auburn hair and a tall lean muscular body that reminds you of a Greek sculpture. On his forehead is a band of gold adorned with precious gemstones. And those enigmatic eyes, hazel eyes that change color based on the emotion of its owner. Sometimes green. Sometimes brown. Sometimes coal black. Eyes that full of charisma. A bronze god with smoldering good looks. He has an alluring sex appeal, that will turn the head of both sex. Lopsided smile that is full of snark and mischief complete the handsome face.

The blonde shudders under the intense stare of the hazel eyes. That beautiful lips start to move, and Justin realized he is talking to him. A deep sultry husky voice that makes him shudders even more, a sensation that he never felt before. However he does not understand a single word that the brunette said. In hesitation he says "I'm sorry, I-I do understand your language." says the blonde desperately, knowing the fact that it is impossible for the handsome stranger to understand a single word he says.

The so-called bronze god was making his way toward the city and collides with a boy. His small frame bounces off backward from the collision. Without thinking his strong arms make a grab on the petite frame and save him from colliding to the pebble ground underneath. At the moment his skin came in contact with the boy's skin he felt a spark. Curiosity grew and he lifted the kid off the ground to take a good look of the boy. He was render speechless.

The bundle in his possession is not a boy, but a man in his teens. And what a beautiful man-boy. He has a beautiful silver blond hair, tousled around almost reaching his shoulder. It looks as smooth as silk. And he never saw anyone with such skin and hair color before. Golden blonde yes, some northerners have golden blonde hair, but never in this silvery shade before. And his skin! It is in a color of ivory. It is so smooth and fair that makes this man-boy looks like a deity.

His people and kin all has bronze skin. Such fair coloring is never seen before in this part of the world. To tops it all this blonde has a steel blue eyes that reminds him of the color of clear azure sky. It is so beautiful, worthy to be compared with the precious jewel, the sapphire. Complete with his cute button nose and pouty cherry lips this man-boy had captivated him.

"What's your name boy?" he commands. The blond beauty replies him in strange language that he never heard before. That's odd, he thinks. He mastered a few languages and dialects, but never before he heard such sound. Then he notices the boy wore strange garb in the color of white cloth with strange neckline with weird pants in a style he never seen before. And the boy looks scared.

The bronze stranger had Justin in his scrutiny for a moment and two. Then he closed his eyes for a while and takes a deep breath. He opens his hazel pairs, intensely gazing at Justin and start talking again.

The more he talks the more Justin realizes that it is too strange sounding to be called talking. It sounds like he is repeating a weird phrase that somehow sounds awfully like a spell. And it's seems he is casting on him. He begun to protest when suddenly a gush of wind came out of nowhere and enveloped his body. Then, the wind dissipates as quickly a it begun.

Justin looks at the bronze stranger. The brunette was still looking at him intently, but stopped his strange murmur. Then he heard him spoke again. "Can you understand me now?" Suddenly he felt a veil had been lifted off him, and his hearing and mind is slightly clearer than before.

Yes he can understand it loud and clear although he doesn't know how. "How is it possible" thought Justin. "Yes! Yes!" The idea to finally able to communicate to this handsome stranger makes his giddy with excitement, and Justin break to a wide smile, his sunny cheery disposition trademark smile.

The brunette was taken aback by the blond beauty's smile. His whole face was lighted up. "Ahh your smile is like Arinna* herself" said the brunette endearingly.

"Arinna?" asked Justin, that's not an English word he thought. "Arinna is the Sun Goddess in this land." answered the brunette.

"Why did you say my smile is like the Sun Goddess? Does my face look like her? I'm a man not a woman." replied the blond in a full pout.

The handsome stranger laughs at Justin's question. Justin decided he love the sound of his laughter. "My dear boy, you are definitely not a woman." Says his captor, while his hand stroking against Justin ass suggestively. "But your beauty can rivaled to any god and goddesses. Your fair face is lighted up when you smile, like a sunshine."

Justin blush a pretty pink. Never before he received such compliment, especially from such a handsome man.

The sight before him captivated the brunette. Rose color kissed the blonde's cheek all the way to his ears and neck. Such a beautiful color he thought. His strong muscular hand grazes the blond cheek "You are blushing" he said in a teasing manner.

Justin smiles shyly and cast his head downwards. Long golden lashes veiled his beautiful sapphire eyes. Tentatively he pulls his gaze upwards to the hazel pairs.

"How? How come I can understand your words which I can't before." asked Justin breaking the moment.

"I controlled the wind," said the taller man. Another gush of wind start to twirl around the two men, dancing upwards in a circle. "I put an enchantment on you, so whatever foreign voice that travels to your ear, you can understand it in your own language, and vice versa"

The two men were lost within each other gaze in this strange city... Approaching sound of heavy footsteps interrupted the two men. Justin started to struggle to free from brunette's arm. The soldiers are approaching from behind the tall brunette, blocking Justin from their view.

The brunette saw fear in the blonde's eyes, it is obvious he is planning his escape the moment he saw the approaching soldiers. His gaze falls on the armor that the soldiers wore, and recognize the insignia. "Why is her army looking for this boy?" He thought.

Justin struggles to break view to make a run for his life. At that instance his handsome captor took of his cloak from his shoulders and covered him from head to toe. Suddenly, he kissed Justin violently, the brunette tongue snakes into his mouth, forcing an entry. His kiss is nothing like Chris' messy tentative ones. It is demanding, and forceful.

The soldiers are now in front of the couple. Their march was suddenly stop. One of the soldier ask them a question. "Hey! A boy came this way! Which way did he run?"

"A boy?" replied the brunette. He stopped kissing the blonde, still hidden by his cloak. He raised his face and addressed the soldier. "Well, I must not have notices him. When I am with a woman, nothing can distract me."

"A woman?" thought Justin. The brunette starting to anger him, but he decided to remain still to hid himself from the soldiers.

"Y-Your Highness," says one of the men. "Why are you in a place like this?" "It's Your Highness Briaruanda*, " says another soldier.

"Um… we seek a boy…." Stated another soldier timidly. "We are sure a boy in strange clothes came this way…"

"Like I said, I did not see him. I finally reached a high note with a woman whose heart I've won," says Briaruanda. Irritation shown in his face. His hands started roaming around the slim figure in his possession underneath the cloak. His touch grope Justin ass, chest and manhood, feeling him all over. "How dare you intrude me! Get out of my sight!" finished the brunette in a commanding tone.

"Y-YESS SIR! Replied the soldiers hurriedly, and they scurried away.

"You certainly look strange. What country you are from? What did you do to get the queen's own army chasing after you?" questioned the brunette when it is just the two of them left, while lowering Justin to the ground.

"The queens army?" thought a confused blonde. "Whom is he referring to?" And then the brunette earlier action comes back to his mind. Justin was shocked by his action. He cant believed that he was molested in broad daylight , in front of an audience. No matter how strong his attraction towards the handsome stranger, the sudden changes in his demeanor angers him.

"Perhaps my earlier actions angered you? If you're unhappy that I cut it short, I don't mind finishing it. I never leave business unfinished with a woman. But you, my boy, you are as beautiful as a woman. I do not mind to make an exception for you." Smirked the handsome brunette.

"W-WHATT! How dare he! Comparing me with a woman! What is with this guy? I can't trust anyone!" Justin was angered by the brunette words and suggestions. He turns around and break in to a run.

"HEY WAIT!" shout the brunette.

But Justin keeps on running. He did not hear any footsteps behind him, so he is certain that the brunette is not following him. After a few more stride, he bump in to the soldiers earlier. "Uh-oh!" He started to turn around and tried to escape from the incoming captors. But it is too late! A rough strong hand grab his upper arm. "All right, take him to her Majesty." Says one of the man. Justin throw kicks and punches trying to break free, but it is no use. More arms make a grab on his arms and legs, pushing him roughly to the ground.

"NOOO! SOMEBODDYY HELPP ME!", Justin screamed. He tried to struggle once more, and elbowed one of the soldier on the jaw. His strike angered the man in armor. The next thing he know he received a blow on to his head and fell unconscious to the ground….

TBC

Chapter End Notes:

* Arianna - The Sun Goddess

* Briaruanda - Brian Kinney


End file.
